


Coney Island

by Clockwork



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an rp with jemisard: Gabriel, preSylar, and Chandra's daugher, Indrani, are fast becoming friends as she helps him explore his abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coney Island

"I... I can't do this,' Gabriel stammered, staring up at the towering, rickety seeming structure above them. "Y-You should go without me though." He'd gotten past the point where, when in Indrani's company, here merely stared at the ground but not quite to the point where telling her no was an easy thing.

"You can do this,' she urged, taking his hand and tugging him towards the line. "You said you couldn't tell me how an engine worked, and you did. You said you couldn't stand up to Father, but you have..."

"You stood up to him,' he corrected, pushing his glasses back up on his face.

"We did,' she corrected his correction. "You also said you couldn't ring the bell with the mallet but you did,' she noted, grinning as she hugged the won teddy to her side. "You can ride this."

"It looks so... flimsy.' Grimacing, his fingers tightened around the girl's, hating how clammy his palm was, how his words sounded weak and pathetic to his own ear, how he wished he was brave enough to do this, to follow her blindly into anything.

"Gabriel." Indrani's tones were sharp, yet softly couched. That accent could make anything sound like a term of endearment. "Look at it closely. Not with your eyes but your mind."

Leaning into him, he couldn't do anything but a moment but feel the heat of her body, the silken whip of her hair about his neck and shoulders. But then, concentrating, he did as she bid. Staring up at the Cyclone, the sounds of Coney Island fading away behind him, he saw with that evolutionary power that wasn't flashy enough for Chandra, yet brought Indrani Suresh such joy.

A shy grin curved his lips. "How did you know it would be safe,' he asked, following her through the line and to a car. Their knees touched, her hand curling over his once the padded bar was lowered. It was cliche, trite, and the most romantic moment they'd shared. Even more than when she'd hugged him tight that first night in Queens, when she'd bounced over his ability, raving about something he'd never realised he had.

"I didn't,' she admitted as they began moving up the first hill. "But if it hadn't been, I trusted you to talk me out of it."

Gabriel couldn't do more than grin, never letting go of Indrani's hand. Not even when she let go of the bar. A reward for his bravery came in the form of cotton candy. His delight in watching her lick it from her fingers. But when she leaned up, licking a sticky strand from his cheek, laughing, Gabriel wondered how he managed to stay on his feet. But he didn't wonder what that feeling was in his chest.

He just refused to name it what it truly was.


End file.
